stolen
by AL0LT0
Summary: the be a mutant was to be hated and feared. your life stolen from you by a cruel twist of DNA and fate.  The host club experiences this bitter reality for Mutant-kind... first hand.    x-men/ouran X-over
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS! Greeting peoples of Ouran! Ok so I'm new to this fandom (and by new I mean I just finished watching the anime a couple days ago :P) but you got to strike wile the irons hot right? Lol. This story was beta read by the ever-wonderful Darkrose656, (without her, this story would make zero-to-no sense) anyways~ I got the idea for an Ouran-x-men cross over… 5 days ago? :P and I already have more words for it than a lot of my past fics in other fandoms (I love this series. Seriously it's so much fun to write in!) if your not familiar with the X-men universe don't worry about it. I plan to explain it as I go along so all you really need to know at this point is. "mutants are human beings with special powers. Sometimes they look different. But not always." (Seriously that's all you need to know at this point.) …. Alright you can read the story now ^^**

* * *

><p>Everything was dark, unbearably dark. Shadows lurked from the corners of his vision, practically tearing away his flesh, mocking him, terrifying him.<p>

A voice broke through the darkness, chillingly familiar. "Like I said before, he's worthless."

"Hikaru?" He took a step forward, cold hitting him like a smack in the face and suddenly his brother was in front of him, talking to a small group of faceless men.

"Pathetic. You know he still can't sleep by himself without having nightmares?" His brother was smiling, laughing. And a sickening feeling settled in his stomach when Kaoru realized who he was talking about.

"Hikaru?" His voice shook as he spoke and he took a step forward.

"I don't need him anymore." The older Hitachiin's words shot through him like an arrow, freezing the younger in his tracks. "He needs to grow up and get over it."

Laughter filled the air, cold, burning; mocking laughter that shook him to his very core.

"H-hikaru?" Kaoru could feel himself trembling and he took off in his brother's direction, feet pounding helplessly against the ground. "Hikaru what are you saying?" He ran, but it seemed that the faster and the harder he ran the farther away his brother got.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru reached out desperately for his brother. The small crowd of faceless men long since faded away.

His brother remained still, his back to him.

"Hikaru what's going on?" cold chilled his bones and shook his frame, causing him to crumble to his knee's long before he could ever dream of reaching his brother.

"Look at me! Hikaru please!" Tears pricked his eyes fear chilling his body.

Slowly, very slowly, with the stiffness of a dead man, Hikaru Hitachiin turned to face him.

-XXXX-

Kaoru woke up screaming, his whole body damp with sweat and his lean form shaking badly.

"H-hikaru…" But his brother wasn't there beside him. He wasn't even in the bed that lay parallel to his own.

Both the Hitachiin twins had their own rooms. Their parents where filthy rich, of course they had their own rooms. Each was large enough to accommodate at least 5 commoners and each was complete with two king sized beds.

Usually they slept in the same room, whether it was Kaoru's or Hikaru's didn't matter. Occasionally, the 'visiting' twin would sleep in the spare bed.

But more often than not they shared.

Nightmares where not uncommon for him orHikaru for that matter. Though he was forced to admit, his own nightmares always seemed so much worse and so much more frequent than his brothers: which is why they so rarely slept in their own rooms.

However Kaoru had been forced to stay after school with a math tutor on the request of his parents, and Hikaru had been long asleep by the time he'd gotten home. He hadn't wanted to wake him…

Though at the moment, Kaoru wished he had just been selfish and crawled into his brother's bed. Hikaru wouldn't have minded _that _much about being woken up, right?

The younger Hitachiin yawned heavily, glancing at the digital clock on his night stand.

7:36

Damn why hadn't his alarm gone off? Cheep piece of plastic! Next time he was having his alarm clock hand made in Tokyo! No more of this Chinese bull crud! And why the hell hadn't one of the maids woken him up?

So was his psychological tirade as he tore around his room, grabbing his shoes, pulling on his uniform and running a comb through his hair while brushing his teeth at the same time.

He normally got Hikaru to do his hair…

_DAMN IT! HIKARU MUST STILL BE SLEEPING!_

It was the only explanation. If his twin where awake he would have woken him up, or at the very least sent a maid to do it.

So, grabbing his book bag off his desk and pulling his shoes on as he went, Kaoru took off down the hall to wake his brother.

"Hikaru get up we over slep-omph!" Kaoru stumbled backwards, rubbing his now sore nose and staring up at the obviously locked wooden door. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion before climbing to his feet. When had his brother ever locked his door?

"Hikaru what are you doing? We're gonna be late for school!" Kaoru banged on the door, trying to rouse the older twin.

"Go away." Hikaru's voice was slightly muffled by the thick wall between them, his tone meek and a quiver to his words.

_that was **not** like Hikaru._

"Hikaru are you sick?" Kaoru pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen for coughing. "Hikaru, let me in, I'll call a doctor-"

"I'm fine… just… I'm not feeling well ok? Go to school, I'm staying home."

"But Hikaru-" Kaoru tried to protest.

"Just _go_. I'm fine alright?"

"Alright…" Kaoru answered reluctantly, pressing one hand to the door. "I'll bring your homework for you, ok?"

"Great. Have fun now handsome." Hikaru's voice was teasing, even if it still sounded nervous.

"Okay…" Kaoru backed away from the door slowly before finally turning to leave.

He couldn't help but realize he'd never gone to school without Hikaru before.

-XXXX-

Tamaki sighed heavily.

He normally didn't pay much attention in his American justice course. It was a pointless class really… he lived in Japan… why did he need to learn about the American justice system?

'_bla bla bla America politics bla bla criminals bla-'_

"Anti-mutant protests-"

"What?" Tamaki nearly fell out of his seat, immediately jumping to attention to hear what his teacher was saying.

The elderly man next to the smart board glared at him for a moment before continuing.

"As I was saying before Mr. Suoh interrupted…" the man turned to his smart board, pointing to an article he had pulled up. "Anti-mutant protesting has reached an all time high. Not only in the United States, but around the world."

He pulled up another document. "You may recognize these photos from the Tokyo Times." He pointed to one image of a burning building, a crowd full of angry men and women swarming around it. "These photographs where taken during the last G8 summit held in Tokyo. The main purpose of it was for world leaders to discus the current political issues of mutant rights. As I'm sure you all read in the paper, many homo-sapient and homo-superior scientists alike were called upon to display evidence for their cases- yes Mr. Suoh?" the western teacher finally acknowledged Tamaki's waving hand.

"Why would they need scientists to figure that out?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side, trying to draw on his power of handsome…

The teacher continued to glare at him.

Damn he must be strait.

"To decide weather or not mutants are human enough for our rights to apply to them, Mr. Suoh." The teacher looked annoyed with him, as though the answer where obvious.

"What do you mean 'if they're human enough?' They have feelings don't they?" Tamaki had a look on his face like that of a child whose mother had just told him there was no Santa Claus.

"As far as we can determine Mr. Suoh, yes. They have feelings-"

"Then they're human right? What's the problem?" Tamaki blinked at him.

"It is a very complicated issue Mr. Suoh, now will you please _sit down._" And that was when Tamaki realized why the teacher was glaring at him.

"Yes sir." The blond student quickly placed himself back into his chair, glancing at Kyoya out of the corner of his eye to see what his friend was doing.

The onyx haired teen was taking notes, seeming wholly indifferent to the horrifying discovery Tamaki had just made.

_They weren't counted as people? _

-XXXX-

"Mooommy!"

Kyoya barley had time to brace himself before he was shell glomped by his blond best friend.

"Yes… daddy?" the onyx haired teen managed to maintain his cool glancing up at the blond over his shoulder.

"Mommy weren't you listening to the mean teacher man?" He could tell by his voice Tamaki was pouting

"You mean Mr. Jo- Stop that!" Kyoya cut himself off when Tamaki started climbing up his back.

Tamaki sighed dramatically, dropping off of his best friends back and moving to stand in front of him.

"This isn't right Kyoya!" Tamaki formed one hand into a fist and smacked it into his other for emphasis. "These people are being treated like dirt because they're different from us!"

"They're being treated like dirt because many members of their community have proved to be actively violent and with many of them being literal _human weapons _they're-"

"But they _are_ human Kyoya! It's not right for people to judge them just because some of them made bad choices." Tamaki had the look on his face that told the shadow king one thing… He wanted to do something about it.

Sure enough… The 'king' spun around, one hand held high and an almost… 'sparkly' air around him as he declared-

"Kyoya, we should do-"

"There's nothing we can do Tamaki."

The blond spun back around, his face gone from royalty to that of a kicked puppy in a matter of seconds.

The onyx haired teen pushed his glasses up his nose.

"But Kyo-"

"There isn't anything we can do." Kyoya repeated himself, sighing heavily at the heart broken look on his friends face. "We can't change people's minds. We'll just have to wait for them to sort it out themselves."

He didn't mention his _father's_ sentiment on mutants.

He didn't mention the fact that the Ootori family medical industries were currently in an arms race with Worthington Industries in their search for a 'cure' to the mutant 'disease'.

Kyoya had a feeling Tomaki would be more than a little upset by _that _piece of information… he wasn't the type of person to approve of 'the cure.'

Of course, he was too much of an idiot to understand the whole story.

-XXXX-

Kaoru's day was as uneventful as ever. Mostly consisting of him worrying about Hikaru, asking for an extra of every assignment he was given, worrying about Hikaru, and informing any mistaken members of the female population exactly 'which of the twins he was' and 'what happened to the other one.'

By the time classes were over he thought he might go crazy. True, he was the more mature of the twins. True, he was the more patient of the twins. But one could only take so much before wanting to strangle someone.

And he still had the host club after school today.

Aaaand he'd be entertaining alone.

Joy.

"Hey Kaoru?" The younger Hitachiin turned to see Haruhi approaching him, books tucked carefully under her arm and a slightly concerned look on her face. "Where's Hikaru? Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted, letting out a long sigh. "He wouldn't even open his door this morning."

Haruhi frowned deeply, opening her mouth to speak before an all too loud, and all too familiar, voice broke into their conversation.

"Children daddy's home!" They were both glomped to the ground by an overly excited Tamaki, an indifferent looking Kyoya standing over them with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Good to see your both on your way to the music room. We have a busy day today. Our guests are expecting an island paradise to usher in the new semester and we have to set up." Kyoya was scribbling something on his black note pad, pushing his glass back up his nose and raising an eyebrow at Kaoru. "Where is your brother? You have guests to entertain."

"He's sick." Koaru explained carefully from beneath the overly jumpy weight of the boss, who still hadn't gotten off of him… or Haruhi for that matter. "I'll take care of our guests don't worry."

"Hmh." Kyoya nodded, making a note in his book. "I hope you're ready to entertain that many girls by yourself. They'll be extremely disappointed when they discover they won't be receiving their usual 'brotherly love' package."

"Yaa…" Koaru pursed his lips, shrugging.

Truth be told… he was just worried about Hikaru.

When had his brother ever shut him out? _Ever?_ They had always been open with each other, sick or not, it didn't make any sense.

And his dream wasn't helping his worries.

Kaoru shivered, an action that went unnoticed by anyone but Haruhi… and she always had been too observant for her own good.

"Come children!" Tamaki grabbed both Kaoru and Haruhi by the wrist, practically dragging them down the hall. "The time has come for us to entertain beautiful girls with waaay to much time on there hands! Remember the number one goal of the host club is to make women happy!"

Haruhi groaned, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead along that funny little exasperated look she seemed to wear so often.

Well, maybe the host club would take his mind off of Hikaru.

-XXXX-

The host club did _nothing_ to take his mind off of Hikaru.

Kaoru spent the rest of his afternoon 'on the brink of tears' spinning an elaborate story of woe and sorrow about 'how awful it was for him to be away from his beloved twin brother', and how he 'should be by his side rather than wasting his time frivolously at school and with his friends.'

Kyoya didn't have to worry. Brotherly love with only one loving brother was turning out ever more popular than brotherly love with the pair.

Maybe it would be profitable if Hikaru got sick more often.

Kyoya chuckled darkly to himself, elegantly pushing his glasses back up his nose and turning back to the girls he had been talking to, holding up the latest doujinshi he had produced.

It was sold within seconds, each girl pouring eagerly over her new copy of the manga, with slightly amusing, mostly annoying, squeals filling the air.

The shadow king smiled sweetly at them before turning back to his laptop, continuing with his data crunching before his next appointment arrived.

-XXXX-

Kyoya loved to walk in the dark.

It was a strange affinity. He was conscious of that fact, but he couldn't deny the pleasure it brought him.

Silence.

Perfect silence, broken only by the distant sounds of the city and the occasional hoot of an owl.

Solitude.

Oh how he reveled in the solitude, to be alone with only his thoughts and his thoughts alone.

Security.

A strange sentiment, considering everything he'd been taught in his life about the night told him it was far from safe.

And yet… something about it _did_ make him feel safe, comfortable even. He felt… powerful. Like he could take on all 100 of his father's policemen and still have the strength to try and challenge Honey-sempai… not that he could ever win, but he still felt as though he could _try_.

And _that_ in-and-off itself was saying something.

He had called his driver, told him not to bother coming to pick him up. He had _said_ he was getting a ride from Tamaki.

Tamaki thought he was riding with his driver.

Kyoya almost laughed… _almost._

What he wouldn't say… what he wouldn't do… for this time alone in the shadows.

If his father knew…

But somehow… Kyoya couldn't bring himself to care. He treasured these times too much to allow his father's wishes to ruin them.

What could his father really do? He could hit him of course… he'd done that before. But it wasn't as though he could ever get away with _killing _him.

The media backlash of his death would be enough to destroy the company.

All his father could really do… that might make Kyoya stop…

Was threaten him.

Threaten him with his future, his position, his potential to perhaps one day take over a portion of the company…

Kyoya shivered, but as soon as he did the darkness of night seemed to move in around him, pressing against him with its' soft, comforting warmth, and calming his heart to a steady beat, helping him along as he walked home by the roadside.

He didn't think anything off it at the time.

It was simply… his imagination. He was over tired.

Over tired…

It wasn't as though shadows could actually move. It wasn't as though you could touch them…

Right?

-XXXX-

"Dad, I'm home!" Haruhi called into the apartment, her book bag slung over one shoulder. "Sorry I didn't get to the supermarket today. The host club ran later than usu-"

"Haruhi, get over here, quickly!"

The cross-dressing teen blinked at her father as he ran over to her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to sit on the floor in front of their average sized television set.

"Dad what are you-"

"Ssshhhh" Ranka hushed her, holding a slender finger over his lips before pointing it at the TV.

"_**Anti-mutant protests have reached an all time high across the country. Many mutants, fearing for there lives, have taken to hiding underground. Behind me is a prime example of clashing between mutants and protestors."**_

The news camera zoomed out a little to show a crowd of angry protestors attacking a small group of young men. One was green, with obviously webbed feet, another looked pale and sickly and the third had hair as blue as the sky.

Haruhi watched, her eyes growing wider and wider as the reptile-like teen tried to run, only to be jumped on by three fully grown men. The blue haired boy responded by sending a bold of azure energy at them, knocking back several of the protestors.

The pale, sickly looking mutant was crying, curled up in a ball and trying to ignore the protestors swarming towards him as the blue haired boy tried to fight them off.

"Hey that's not right, their just kids!" Haruhi gripped her knees, her face turning shocked. "Where are the police?"

"Ssshhh!" Ranka quieted her.

As if on cue several Tokyo police officers, armed with riot shields and tranquilizer guns, charged into view.

"Thank goodness!" Haruhi breathed a sigh off relief.

But to her shock, the police didn't go to the boys aid… instead they surrounded them, pushing the three young mutants together into a tight group.

They raised their tranquilizer guns.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Haruhi jumped to her feet, screaming at the television and ignoring her father's attempts at quieting her. "They're police they're supposed to help them not attack them!" She watched in horror as the now groggy teens where hand cuffed and pushed towards the police car. "This isn't right!"

Ranka nodded softly, still watching the television screen. "I know Haruhi… several officers came to the okama bar today… they arrested Kiku… I heard them say he was disturbing the peace… can you believe it? Kiku disturbing the peace… I had a feeling…" the cross-dressing man pointed to the screen. "It had something to do with this… Kiku never said he was a mutant but…" He sighed, shaking his head.

Haruhi looked angry, not angry like she'd found out the twins stole her mechanical pencil again; angry like she got when someone was being convicted of a crime and there innocence was obvious.

"It's not right!" She screamed, half at the TV, half at the world.

"I know Haruhi… it's not right… but there's not much that can be done." Ranka let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"Ya well someone should do _something!"_ She stood as if to storm off to her room.

"_**Violence in Ouran-"**_

She snapped to attention at that, practically slamming herself onto the ground in anger and gluing her eyes to the television set.

"_**-Anti-mutant protestors have occupied many of the area's near Ouran Academy, as of now we cannot determine whether or not these protestors are armed but official sources tell us-"**_

She couldn't listen to this anymore.

Haruhi stood, storming into her room and slamming the door behind her. She buried her face in her pillow, dropping her book bag onto the floor.

And she screamed.

_Can you see this from heaven mom? This is what the world is coming to… I'm scared. _

-XXXX-

"Hikaru please let me in!" Kaoru pounded on the door to his brother's room, gripping his backpack in one hand and knocking hard against the furnished wood with the other.

Coming home and being told by a maid that his brother hadn't once left his room, not even to get food, which was shocking because there weren't many things the elder Hitachiin loved more… was more than a little concerning.

"No." his brother's voice came through the door, even more muffled than it had been that morning.

_What is he holding a pillow over his mouth or something? _

"Hikaru come on I've got your homework." He tried to reason with his twin.

"Push it under the door."

"Hikaru _please_." Kaoru bowed his head, voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I'm worried about you."

There was silence on the other side of the door before finally, very slowly, it was cracked open.

"Get in here."

Kaoru eagerly obliged, darting into the room before his brother could change his mind.

"Hikaru what's going-…" He trailed off when he got a good look at his twin.

A long sleeve shirt and pants, boots, gloves, a scarf, hat, sunglasses… literally no part of his brother's body was showing beneath the clothes.

"Hikaru why are you dressed like that?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side, frowning at his twin.

"I'm cold, duh. Don't be stupid." Hikaru tried to brush him off, doing his best to keep his voice cool and indifferent.

He failed completely.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru held up his hands. "Look I just want to know what's- WRONG!" He shrieked the last word, tackling his twin brother to the ground.

The elder Hitachiin didn't even have time to react, and the cloth and sunglasses covering his face were torn away before he could even dream of knocking his brother off.

They both froze.

Kaoru swallowed hard.

Oh god.

This was bad.

This was really, _really _bad.

He'd heard about mutants, in his biology class, and in his political science class… he had always been told they where dirty, of a lower quality than the rest of the population. A kink in the genetic strand of mankind that was no better than a disease.

He'd heard, from far less reputable sources, that they where nothing more than shit stains on the underwear of life, that they deserved nothing better than death.

It had been easy to believe before. Mutants were nothing more than fairytale monsters _then_. They didn't exist at Ouran _then_, they didn't exist in his world _then_.

The spell of indifference was broken, the carriage gone, leaving only a smashed pumpkin in its wake.

All those things he'd once heard, all those things he himself had once _said…_

They now filled him with a rage the likes of which he'd never known.

Because _now _they where _personal. _

Because staring back up at him, with bright yellow, iris-less pupil-less sockets, just as wide and just as scared as he was sure his own where.

Was his brother.

Skin an angry shade of red that reminded him of blood, looking rough and scaly to the touch. Hair a fire like shade of orange, so similar, and yet, so different than the carrot toped hair he'd worn just the day before at school, the shade that still marked Kaoru's own head.

His brother, Hikaru, mischievous, funny, kind-of-an-ass Hikaru…

Was a…. a mutant.

It was… all over… their friends, their futures, the host club… everything… was over. One change had destroyed it forever.

And the worst part of it was…

None of the others even _realized it yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! First chapter to… wot! Anyways, please review. I live off of reviews :D anonymous reviews accepted by the way…. Come on please review! <strong>


	2. chapter 2

…**. Never have I ever updated this quickly before.**

**it must be thanks to my beta :D (love you chikista~)**

* * *

><p>"Hold still!"<p>

"Kaoru this isn't going to work!"

"It'll work if. You. Hold. STILL!... There."

Hikaru glared at his brother, folding his arms over his chest.

The night before his younger twin had come home from school.

The night before his secret… well it wasn't really a secret considering he'd kept it for less than 24 hours… had been revealed.

And after Kaoru's initial mental break down- 'WHAT?' 'HOW?' 'SHOULD I BE ONE TO?' 'THIS IS INSANE!'... They had spent the entire night wide-awake, trying to formulate a plan. There planes had never failed before but…

What they had so far was less than promising.

And they needed to leave for school soon.

"Maybe you should stay home today…" Kaoru trailed off. Now that he got a good look at his own handy work… his brother was right, this wasn't going to work.

Hikaru was wearing a turtleneck, pulled as high as he possibly could. Black leather gloves covered his hands and a gray ski cap was pulled over his flaming orange hair and ears, a pair of bulky sunglasses hid his yellow socket eyes.

They may have been able to pull it off with that…

If it weren't for his now blood red skin, which, upon further inspection, Kaoru had discovered really _was_ scaly.

They had done their best to hide it, smearing three whole bottles of their mother's cover up over his face.

He looked… almost normal… _Almost._

However his skin looked… glompy, uneven, so that it was blatantly obvious he was wearing some kind of makeup.

"Ugh!" Hikaru pulled the gray ski cap off of his head, slamming it onto the floor. "I told you this wasn't going to work!" his foot said hello to the wall. "Even _if_ no one noticed the make-up they're gonna ask about the friken' hat! And what about my uniform? I just decided not to where it today? Yea right!"

Kaoru let out a long sigh, trying to talk sense to his brother.

"Hikaru calm down… you don't have to go to school today ok…" Kaoru bit his lip. He was the more reasonable of the twins. He usually didn't have any problem calming his brother down. "I'll go, get your homework and we'll figure something ou-"

"No!" Hikaru kicked the wall again, leaving a decent sized chip in the paint. "It's no good! Mom and dad will start asking questions! Damn it, damn it, damn it why the hell did it have to be me! Why not some stupid commoner or something! Not like they got anything to worry about! Damn it, damn it-"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Hikaru we'll work this out together ok? I promise nothing bad's gonna happen."

He could tell by the look on the older twin's face he didn't believe it.

"Let's just go." Hikaru grabbed his hat off the floor. "If we can get through today maybe we've got a shot." He pulled the cap back down over his ears, adjusting the over sized sunglasses to make sure nothing behind them could be seen.

Kaoru offered a smile; nodding and grabbing there book bags off the floor.

The twins took off down the stairs, disappearing out the door before the maids could even dream of offering them breakfast.

_**-XXXX-**_

**Lub-dub**

Right punch

**Lub-dub**

Left punch,

**Lub-dub**

Low block

**Lub-dub**

Ridge hands,

**Lub-dub**

High block,

**Lub-dub**

Stop round house kick

**Lub-dub**

Break leg.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka glided easily through the steps of his kata*****. Performing each movement in the choreographed pattern with precision only a few grand masters had achieved. The steady 'lub dub' sound produced by his own heart beating slowly in his ears.

No movement wasted, nothing over exaggerated, and no strength diminished so as not to harm any partner in his way.

He loved katas for the soul reason he didn't need to hold back. He could punch, kick, _anything_ as hard as he wanted and there would be no repercussions.

Of course…. those stories about him beating up all those green berets… where myths, but it was funny when everyone thought it was true. Because despite his persona, Mitsukuni wasn't _quite_ as innocent and adorable as he lead most to believe.

Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone other than Takashi. It was their little secret.

Said black haired teen was to his left, moving through the steps of his kata in perfect sync with Honey's own.

They were a pair.

A match.

An awkward pair yes, but as close as brothers, certainly closer to each other than they where to there own 'birth brothers'.

He loved Chika dearly but at times…. Well…. He was…. Chika. And Mori…

They weren't quite like the twins: they were far to different in appearance and character to ever convince anyone of that. But they complimented each other. Where Mori was strong Honey was weak and vice versa.

They finished the kata together, bowing lowly to the shrine in front of which they practiced each morning, both teens hurrying inside to change quickly for school.

"Takashi?" Honey hopped up onto the older teen's shoulders, his bun-bun draped over his head.

"Yea?" Mori ducked as they entered the car, low enough so that Honey wouldn't hit his head.

"Did you notice Kao-chan was acting funny yesterday?" Honey tilted his head to the side as he climbed down Mori's arm, buckling his seatbelt as the limousine pulled out of their driveway.

Mori grunted, nodding in agreement.

"I hope Hika-chan's okay." Honey pressed his face to the window, watching as the rural trees of their estate faded into the distance and they entered into the crowed center of town on their way to Ouran. "Him and Kao-chan need each other you know… it'd be real bad if something bad happened to Hika-chan."

Takashi nodded silently, glancing out his own window.

He didn't even flinch when a hunk of rotten fruit connected with the window.

"FILTHY MUTY LOVERS!" The shout was loud enough for them to hear, even through the thick walls of their car.

The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families where infamous throughout Japan for their martial arts. They had been for centuries. However they had dominated the news recently for an entirely different reason.

Both families where active supporters of mutant rights.

Most high-level families- those of whom even included the families of other members of the host club- were strong supporters of mutant registration in Japan, many also contributed to the Ootari family's search for a 'cure'.

Perhaps it was their tradition. Throughout the history of the Morinozuka's and the Haninozuka's, they had strongly believed and taught to except any natural advantage they may be given with open arms, be it size, speed- or, in this modern age, powers.

And if one was to accept those traits in themselves they must also accept them in everyone. Besides…

Mutants made _amazing_ sparing partners. Honey would know, he had actually taught several mutants in a self-defense clinic he'd run in Tokyo. Though they hadn't been able to even come close to beating him, no one had _ever_ beaten him, their powers had made them unpredictable, tricky opponents, and as much as it broke Honeys heart to admit…

Potentially dangerous.

The blond glanced up at his cousin, smiling slightly and turning to look back out the window.

But was there really anything wrong with that?

_***Kata- a marshal arts term used to describe a series of pre-choreographed movements used to practice technique. **_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Hey Kaoru, Hika- why are you dressed like that?"

Both twins froze, turning slowly to face the brown haired cross-dresser running towards them.

"No reason…" They spoke in unison, glancing at each other nervously.

Haruhi wasn't buying it.

"Seriously Hikaru, why are you dressed like that?" She leaned up to get a good look at his face. "And is that make-up?"

"No it isn't!" They jumped back simultaneously Kaoru taking up a position in front of Hikaru.

"He wasn't feeling well again so-"

"I dressed down so I can sleep in the nurse's office. Duh." Hikaru rolled his eyes, sounding just as egotistical and self-assured as ever before.

Haruhi's face scrunched up cutely and she stepped past the younger Hitachiin, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Hikaru.

"Oh really? Then what's with the make-up? The hat? How about the sunglasses? Gloves?"

"I'm cold. There's a glare from the windows. I got a rash. Now get out of my way class is going to start." Hikaru, stuck up his nose, shouldering past her and grabbing Kaoru by the wrist, earning a few fangirlish squeals from nearby host club attendants.

"Hmh." Haruhi watched them go, a bead of sweat forming on her brow as Hikaru dragging Kaoru behind him. "He is so lying."

And one way or the other… she would get the truth out of them. Because… though it did hurt her pride to admit… she didn't know _what_ was going on.

_**-XXXXX-**_

"Ootari-san, may I speak with you?"

Kyoya paused in the doorway of his classroom, turning to face his genetics teacher with a false smile on his face.

"Of course Ms. Chikaku," he adjusted his glasses out of habit, walking back towards the woman's desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering if you could clarify some information regarding your father's involvement with the mutant issue." She nodded, motioning towards her laptop.

Kyoya wasn't sure why he stiffened at the word mutant.

"I plan on doing a lesson regarding the passing on of mutant traits from father to off spring and thought perhaps some background knowledge may stimulate the class." She nodded, brushing a single stray hair back behind her ear.

"Of course Ms. Chikaku," Kyoya nodded, that phony smile still in place. "Though I'm sure I'd be telling you the same thing you can hear on the news. My father's company is actively searching for a cure in order to free mutants of the curse of their X gene."

It was a normal enough sale pitch… so why did something about it sound… wrong?

"And you are in close competition with the American enterprise Worthington industries regarding this, yes?" she was typing something on her computer.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "May I go Ms. Chikaku? I would very much like to get something to eat before lunch recess is over."

She nodded, smiling up at him. "Of course Kyoya, though I would like to hear more about this soon. Perhaps you could talk to the class about-"

"Thank you Ms. Chikaku." Kyoya bowed deeply, turning quickly and exiting the room before she could see the slightest frown that was tugging at his lips.

Why would his genetics teacher want to know about his father's stand on mutants?

More importantly why was it bothering him? As far as mutants were concerned it didn't matter to him one-way or the other. He didn't know any…. At least not as far as he _knew_...

The more he thought about it the more that feeling inside him grew and the less hungry he became.

He let his legs carry him where they wanted, walking slowly, but with increasing urgency to the top floor of the south wing, almost sprinting when he neared the end of the north hallway.

Kyoya threw open the doors to music room three, his breathing coming with the slight rising and falling of his chest.

He didn't turn on the lights, didn't open the curtains to let the sun poor in through the clear glass.

He just closed the door, letting the darkness envelop him like a curtain, the churning feeling of uncertainty leaving him in an instant.

_Blessed peace. _

He was and Ootari, third son or not he was still an Ootari. He knew who he was. He knew where he stood and where his father stood and he knew that it was what was best.

So why was he doubting himself?

Ootari Kyoya did not doubt himself.

He doubted others… but not himself. He had faith in his own intelligence.

Kyoya took a seat on one of music room three's many couches, carefully removing his little black book from beneath his arm and began writing.

He chose to ignore the fact that he could see just fine, despite the darkness that surrounded him.

_**-XXXX-**_

School had never been so stressful.

The Hitachiin twins had spent their day running from class to class, barely managing to dodge anyone they knew, which proved to be increasingly hard, especially when it came to avoiding Haruhi and other kids from there class.

Kaoru thought he might cry for shear joy when the bell finally rang.

Almost there.

Almost there.

They where so close he could _taste it!_ They just had to get home and-

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!"

Damn you, you adorable, bunny-hugging, cake loving bas-

"Heeeey!" Honey ran up to them, Usa-chan in his arms and a grin plastered on his face so wide and adorable they could almost see the little flowers that should have been floating around him. Mori stood close behind the blond teen, an unreadable look on his face.

"Come on Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Tama-chan says we're going on a field trip today to see a commoner's restaurant! I'm gonna eat so much cake-"

"We're not going."

Kaoru bit his lip, glancing at his older twin out of the corner of his eye.

Honey looked up at him, lower lip trembling and fat tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Y-you're n-not c-c-coming?" He whimpered, sniveling pathetically and squeezing his bunny tighter.

"Sorry Honi-sempi." Kaoru stepped in, really not wanting to see the older student cry. "See Hikaru's not feeling so well-"

"And we've got a lot of homework." Hikaru grabbed hold of his brother's wrist, pulling him along with him. "We're going home."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki came running down the hall, tackling them both to the ground, knocking Hikaru's sunglasses off his face. "I've convinced Haruhi to come with us!" Said cross-dresser was standing behind him with an exasperated look on her face. "She's going-"

"Damn you bastard!" Hikaru scrabbled to grab his sunglass, a panicked look on his face and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"-To show us something called a 'candy store'! Doesn't that sound-"

"BORING!" The twins jumped to their feet, their usual attitudes finally shining through, if only to cover their nervousness. "We're gonna find something_ more_ enter-"

"Grab them!" Tamaki screamed, pointing at the twins as though he where commanding an army.

"Wha-" Neither Hitachiin had time to react, they where both grabbed, each thrown kicking and screaming over Mori's shoulder and lifted effortlessly into the back seat of the Suou heir's limousine.

"Driver… To the commoner's market!" The host king shouted dramatically, pointing towards the sky.

"Yes Suou-sama." The limousine pulled out of the school parking lot before the twins could even dream of jumping out.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Didn't Tamaki watch the news? Didn't he know the kind of things that where going on in the **commoner's market?**_

Kaoru himself was only vaguely familiar with the protests, but he remembered over hearing just how severe they were from some of his fellow students.

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! _

Okay, okay… They could do this. How long could the boss possibly stay entertained in a commoner's market, right? He had to get bored some time… or better yet he and Hikaru could just slip away when the boss was occupied with Haruhi or something shiny. It'd be fine, just fine, they could-…

_Oh no._

Haruhi was staring intensely at Hikaru, her head tilted slightly to the side.

She was going to figure it out!

_Not good, not good, not good. _

Hikaru was staring out the window, a bored look on his face, hat pulled low over his ears.

A flash of blood red caught his eyes.

_Damn, even worse. _

Kaoru reached over to his brother, carefully pulling up the collar of his turtle neck to hide the patch of red skin, leaning over to disguise the gesture as one of their usual shows of 'brotherly love.'

"Feeling naughty today Kaoru?" the older Hitachiin teased him running a slender finger down his chest.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered in a slightly flustered, slightly nervous voice, the one that earned so many fangirlish squeals from their guests.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, leaning back into the seat and looking out the window in exasperation.

_**-XXXX-**_

The commoner's market… was very load.

The commoner's market… was very crowded.

The commoner's market… was not the best place to be when you had a physical manifestation of the X-gene and where trying your _frigin'_ best to hide it.

Hikaru was sure if he wasn't so concentrated with his current situation… he would have loved to visit the commoner's market. It was always a fun place to go, there was always something cool to do… and he and Kaoru always had a great time checking out the 'mass production' items for sale.

Every single suit…. exactly like the others!

Unfortunately… he couldn't enjoy it.

Maybe it was the occasional window they passed with a sign hanging in it reading 'no mutants served here'. Or maybe it was the elderly man curled up and sleeping by one of the dumpsters, jacket pulled tightly around himself in an attempt to hide his bright yellow skin and hair so black it could _never_ be human.

Maybe it was the small group of men, rough looking and mean, obvious commoners, who had gathered at one of the corners, the tattoos marking their body's clearly distinguishing them as members of the 'Jinrui no Tomodachi'. The Japanese branch of the American anti-mutant organization 'Friends of Humanity'.

Funny… two weeks… two _days_ earlier he wouldn't have even noticed such things.

But racism was a lot harder to ignore when _you_ where the target of it.

The older Hitachiin sucked in a long breath, weaving his way through the crowd along with the rest of the host club. The others seemed to be enjoying themselves, Tamaki dragging Haruhi along behind him towards a colorful looking booth, Honey looking around excitedly atop Mori's shoulders, even Kyoya seemed to be enjoying himself, the smallest of smiles curling his lips at he examined the wears of a nearby vendor.

Hikaru couldn't relax.

Of course… who could blame him?

Kaoru was sticking close to him, a small frown on his face and his fingers intertwined with Hikaru's own gloved ones, not really caring who looked at them funny.

"Worthless muty!" Hikaru froze, turning toward the direction of those words.

But they weren't aimed at him.

The Hitachiin heir watched in shock as the elderly man he'd seen curled up in front of the dumpster was yanked to his feet, forest green eyes blinking in half-awake confusion, but not surprise.

"I told you not to hang around here no more!" The elderly man was thrown down by the young, fit looking 'Jinrui no Tomodachi' who had grabbed him, and ugly scowl on the gang banger's face.

"Please," the old man spoke hoarsely, a look of defeat in his eyes. "I have no where else to go. I won't trouble any-"

Hikaru flinched as he watched the gangster strike the man down, a small spatter of blueish liquid smacking the ground that he could only imagine was the old man's blood.

Was it wrong to wonder what his own blood looked like?

By now a small crowd had gathered to watch, some shouting for it to stop…

All too many cheering it on.

Kaoru squeezed his hand hard as another blow fell upon the old man and Hikaru squeezed back, frozen in shock and horror.

He could hear the rest of the host club moving behind him, Tamaki shouting something he didn't bother to make out and charging towards the attacker, his fist raised.

He was knocked back by another gang member and Kyoya moved to grab him, mumbling softly in the host king's ear in an attempt to calm his rising anger.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Haruhi yelling, and Honey crying from Mori's shoulders for it to stop.

But his eyes remained transfixed on the beating, his heart thumping audibly in his ears, each blow to the old man mixing viciously with the angry voices of the crowd.

Kill him!

No!

Kill the muty!

Someone call the cops!

Give him the left! The left!

Mommy make him stop!

**Kill the filthy muty!**

Hikaru's heart was raging now, his face growing warm in anger behind the make-up that covered it, veins throbbing in his neck and arms.

_BURNING_.

He could feel his mouth moving, could hear himself screaming for the beating to stop but he couldn't control it, it was all so far away and he was getting so _hot._

_BURNING._

His body shock, his hand squeezing tighter to Kaoru's and his twin wiggled free, gasping in pain.

_BURNING._

He grew hotter, and _hotter_ as he stormed forward until he was sure any moment his entire form would combust into flames of white hot anger, screams pulling from his throat, every angry word he knew aimed directly at the old mans attacker, who was staring at him in shock, _fear_ lanced across his face.

The bitter stench of smoke hit his nose but he didn't pay it any intention, his smoldering yellow sockets focused wholly on the man in front of him.

It all happened so fast.

The gang member lunged forward, his fist pulled back to punch him.

And then it came.

A searing heat unlike anything he'd felt before, red tinted his vision, and both his hands came forward in self-defense.

A vortex of flames shot from his finger-tips, burning blue and white and scorching the mans body, sending him stumbling backwards and screaming, pounding himself against the ground to try and put out the flames, which quickly calmed from white to red but still burned horribly across his skin.

Sound slowly faded back into existence and a wave of vertigo washed over Hikaru's body, causing him to stumble forward, sunglasses toppling off of his face and his foot landing in a puddle of hot tanned liquid…

_Make-up._

As quickly as sound had returned it vanished again, and the older Hitachiin turned back towards the small crowd that had gathered, stares now focused on _him_.

His eyes drifted towards the host club and a small lump formed in his throat.

He was met with wide-eyed shock, horror, sorrow… and blank recognition.

"Did that kid just…" Hikaru didn't turn his head to see who was speaking, it wasn't that important.

"He's a _muty_!" that voice belonged to a woman, and this time he did turn to meet the disapproving eyes of a mother, clinging protectively to a young child in her arms.

"GET HIM!"

Hikaru didn't think when he heard those words.

He just ran.

_**-XXXX-**_

Tamaki was frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly and eyes as big and wide as dinner plates.

Hikaru was…

He was…

The host king sprang to his feet, ignoring the blood that was slowly trickling down his nose as he turned to the rest of the host club.

"COME ON!"

His words seemed to snap the other out of their daze, and in seconds they where moving, weaving through the crowd as fast as they possibly could to catch the mutant teen.

_**-XXXX-**_

Half a world away, beneath the foundation of an institution so much like, and yet so incomprehensibly different from Ouran academy, a man observed them. Blue eyes closed delicately and finger tips resting gently against the controls of the machine known as Cerebro.

He opened his eyes slowly, carefully removing the chrome headgear from his bald cranium and pushing his wheelchair away from the controls of his machine, reaching throughout the institute with his mind as he pushed himself out of the spherical room.

_**Scott, prepare the X-jet.**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>.. I don't like it. Some parts just seemed really, I dono dry…. Then again it was a bit of a necessary filler… hopefully the next chapter won't have that dry patch at the beginning (though I do feel pretty good about the way it ended.) please review. I live off of them. And everyone say a big warm thank you to darkrose656 without whom there wouldn't be a story :P (well there would be but none of you would be reading it because you got so annoyed with the spelling and confusing sentence structure you gave up :P) aaaand she's the one who pointed out to me that no one other than me (and people who take martial arts) know what kata's are.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not dead! praise the world! :D**

**I know what you want... you want an excuse for my periodic absence...**

**I joined the track team.**

**also. i watched Red vs. blue**

**as always ****a huge thank you to my ever lovely beta darkrose656. I will give you a hug when we see eachother again :D**

* * *

><p>"HIKARU!" Kaoru's voice scratched at his throat, cracking slightly at the end. Worry clouded his mind and forced his already exhausted limbs to pick up speed.<p>

It was getting dark.

They'd split up, hoping to have a better chance of finding the older Hitachiin that way, each promising to call the others if they found him.

Kaoru darted through the streets, the amount of people he had to shove past now down to almost none. He couldn't help but notice the storm clouds brewing above them.

Not a freaking _storm, _not _now. _The needed everyone to help find Hikaru, and if thunder was threatening that would put Haruhi out of the search, and most likely Tamaki as well…

"HIKARU!" Kaoru forced himself to focus on the problem at hand, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.

He should have known this would happen.

It was stupid for them to think they could pull this off. Naïve for them to believe it was really just a physical mutation.

And now his twin brother was running around commoner's Tokyo, probably scared and angry and with his temper… and his evident powers…

Kaoru didn't want to think about it.

His feet continued to pound against the ground ignoring the roar of thunder above him, and the droplets of water smacking against the pavement.

Their search party was down to four.

-XXXX-

Kyoya lowered his cell phone from his ear, looking back and forth down the street from his spot beneath the cloth overhang of a tea shop.

There was no reason for him to get wet…

And Tachibana would be there soon enough to help.

They'd be able to cover more ground in a car anyway.

-XXXX-

"Hika-chan?" Honey had his hands cupped around his mouth, looking around from on top of Mori's shoulders and ignoring the rain taping angrily against his face. "Hikaaa-chaaaan?"

Mori stopped walking, eyes on the sidewalk, head cocked to the left and a questioning look on his normally stoic face.

"What is it Taka-" Honey stopped when he saw what his cousin was looking at, brown eyes widening… if that was possible.

They stood there like that for a few moments, in the soaking rain, both boys not wavering from the thing that had caught their attention.

Foot prints.

_Melted_ into the cement, the rain producing soft hissy noises as it hit the smoldering concrete.

"Poor Hika-chan…" Honey breathed quietly before jumping down from Mori's shoulders.

The two martial artists took off running, following the train of smoldering footprints.

-XXXX-

**_~BOOM~_**

"_Gah!_" Haruhi's shriek of fear mixed with the rolling of the thunder, sending shivers down Tamaki's spine as he held her.

They where sitting in the corner of a small coffee shop, receiving the occasional pitied glance from one of the café's other patrons. Outside the rain continued to poor from the sky, showing no sign of stopping any time soon.

"T-tamaki you need to go help the others- ah!" She screamed again as a crack of lightning lit up the sky outside of the shop, followed soon by the rumble of thunder.

The blond shook his head, hugging the girl a little bit closer to himself and focusing his lavender eyes on the window.

Maybe Hikaru would run by?

If he did then he'd go after him. But otherwise…

"Tamaki he needs-"

"He'll be fine." The Suou heir soothed her gently, running his fingers over her short hair and not moving his gaze from the window. "Just try and relax."

The thunder rolled.

-XXXX-

Hikaru had his face buried in his knees, not bothering to stop his shaking, or the tears that ran slowly down his face, mixing bitterly with the rain as it soaked him through to the bone.

And still he was to hot.

Hikaru wanted nothing more than to feel _cold, _to drench himself in ice water. Anything to calm the burning of his flesh.

It felt as though he was smoldering away to nothing in the center of a bonfire.

And the steam that rose from his body as the rain hit him didn't help, it choked him, filling his throat and nose, the bitter scent of smoke and burning concrete bringing fresh tears to his already crying eyes.

He just wanted it to stop.

He just _needed_ it to stop.

"Hika-chan?"

Hikaru's eyes shot up to meet those of the teen in front of him, empty yellow meeting chocolate brown.

His body tensed, ready to take off.

Mori-senpai leaned down grabbing the mutant teen with one arm as he tried to run, effortlessly throwing him over his shoulder.

Honey had that obnoxious pink cell phone pressed to his ear, talking to who he could only guess was his brother and the others.

"Put me down!" An unexplainable anger coursed through Hikaru's veins and he started pounding on Mori, fire burning through his veins as red clouded his vision.

Mori didn't put him down, but let out a soft hiss of pain as the mutant began smoking, causing his shirt to catch fire briefly before the rain put it out.

"I said put me down!" Hikaru screamed again, pounding harder but it felt as though his efforts where hurting _him_ more than Mori.

It felt as though he were punching steel.

"Hikaru, calm down."

The mutant froze for a moment at his senpai's words, lightning breaking across the sky and a chill running up his back.

It had to be the first time Mori had called him by name.

In fact… it had to be the first time Mori had addressed him at all. He only ever talked to Honey, or Haruhi or the hosts in general.

Never to him.

It was… a strange realization.

"Let me down!"

But not strange enough to detour him.

Mori ignored him, and he and Honey started walking, completely ignoring the rain that pelted downward and the steam that rose from Hikaru's body as it hit him.

It still rained when he finally calmed down, and the heat slowly left his body.

It still rained when the met the others beneath the awning of a small café.

It still rained when Kaoru grabbed him into a protective hug, apologizing over and over again.

It still rained when Tachibana pulled up to the side walk, and the host club, tired, wet and thoroughly shaken, climbed into the back of the limo.

It was still raining when the limousine pulled up in front of the Hitachiin mansion and the twins climbed out, clinging protectively to one and other as they walked slowly up the stares to the doorway, ignoring the shouts of good-bye and half hearted reassurance the rest of the host club threw after them.

The rain pelted against the windows as there servants came to great them, only to real backwards at the sight of the older Hitachiin, confusion and fear evident on their faces.

It rained all that night, taping ominously against the roof as the twins curled up together in Kaoru's bed, both trying to offer some form of comfort to the other. Both trying to assure _themselves_ it would all be alright.

That night, Hikaru realized how much he hated the rain.

-XXXXX-

"Tachibana."

Seizaburo Tachibana turned immediately at the sound of his name, facing the youngest Ootari son.

"I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you not inform my father of this incident." Kyoya spoke coolly, loosening the uniform tie from around his neck and moving towards his private wing of the house.

It wasn't said as a request.

But Seizaburo had known the young man long enough to know when he was asking for help.

Tachibana bowed deeply, nodding his head.

"Of course master Kyoya."

So long as he was able…

But Ootari Yoshio had his influences.

Ones that stretched far beyond Tachibana's imagination.

And the man had his leverage should he think the guard was hiding something.

He was loyal to Kyoya, yes, but if it came between his keeping this incident a secret and the well being of his daughter…

Tachibana knew the decision he would make.

He did not need to risk his little girl's mutation becoming public knowledge.

That would be dangerous… for everyone involved.

-XXXXX-

"Maybe we should stay home tod-"

"No."

Kaoru let out a long sigh, watching with pursed lips watching as his brother did up the buttons of his uniform dress shirt.

"Hikaru I'm not sure this is such a good idea-"

"Don't care." The older Hitachiin grabbed his tie off the rack, throwing it around his neck and quickly set to work on it.

"Because you know how badly this could end…" Kaoru bit his lip, adjusting his own tie nervously.

"Kaoru… I hear you… and I really don't care." Hikaru grabbed his dress jacket out of the closet,

That was a lie.

Hikaru always cared what his twin was saying… there wasn't a day that went by when he wouldn't.

But somehow… Kaoru understood.

Hikaru needed to do this. He needed to try for himself.

The older twin turned to face him, and the younger had to swallow the lump in his throat at just how _different_ he looked.

"Alright then." Kaoru put on the best smile he could muster, grabbing his backpack off the ground and slipping his hand into Hikaru's. "Lets go."

None of the servants dared speak to them as they descended the staircase. The Hitachiin twins kept the staff on there toes… they could make anyone's lives living hell if crossed.

And they most likely would _not_ be in the mood.

The twins ate there breakfasts in silence, ignoring the maids as they hustled to serve them and avoid them at the same time.

There limo driver, an older man of English decent by the name of Arthur, opened the door to let the twins climb in, not batting an eyelash at the older Hitachiins drastic change in appearance.

They had always liked Arthur.

-XXXX-

The limacine pulled up in front of Ouran and the twins climbed out.

The sun shone down beautifully onto the spring flowers of the Academy garden, contrasting greatly with the mood that hung in the air like a noose.

The court yard fell into dead silence as they walked in, young girls in buttercup yellow dresses and boys in smart blue turning to stare wide eyed at the twins, or rather, one twin in particular.

The Hitachiins did what they had always done before the host club… before they ever really cared about anyone who fit into the 'not us' category.

They walked, heads held high and backs strait, there book bags hanging haphazardly off of their shoulders and steps matching one and others perfectly.

Hissy whispers broke out around them. 

_"Who's the mutty?"_

_"Why's he with one of the Hitachiins?"_

_"I think he **is**__ one of the Hitachiins."_

_"No way."_

_"Is that Hikaru or Kaoru?"_

_"I don't know I could never tell them apart."_

_"Are mutty's allowed at Ouran?"_

_"Probably not. You've seen the news there really dangerous."_

_"Maybe we should tell a teacher-"_

_"It's with a **Hitachiin**__ what's telling the teacher going to do?"_

_"It **is**__ one of the Hitachiins I'm telling you-" _

Kaoru looped his hand into Hikaru's pulling him along with him and speaking loudly for all to hear.

"Come on _Hikaru _we're goanna be late for class."

Silence descended on the courtyard once again before another volley of frantic whispers broke out.

The last thing Hikaru heard before Kaoru pulled him into the build was-

_"You think he's goanna get expelled?"_

-XXXX-

Haruhi, despite her supposed inability to read the atmosphere, knew the second she stepped into 1-A that something was wrong.

Of course, it didn't take a top of the class honor student to figure that out.

The entire class, minus three, was gathered in the far corner of the room, all eyes fixed on the center of the back row.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their normal desks, pretending to be interesting in their textbooks and completely ignoring the terrified stares the other students were sending the older.

Haruhi let out a long breath of air.

She hadn't really gotten a very good look at him the day before… things had been to crazy… and she'd been to busy trying to suppress her own agitation as a result of the thunder storms.

Now that she got the chance, two thoughts crossed her mind.

The first was that it wasn't a surprise that the rest of the class was so scared, most of- no, _all _of them came from high-class family's where mutants where nothing more than the occasional dinner table conversation and/or school project.

The second was that it could have been _a lot_ worse.

She was, as these damn rich people put it, a commoner. She had seen many mutants in her life, the nice old lady who always gave her a discount at the super market, Mr. and Mrs. Yumi's youngest son… the list was long.

Many physical mutations made the unfortunate souls down right terrifying to look at.

Hikaru's was startling… but at least he still had only two arms and two legs.

At least he didn't have webbed fingers or fins instead of hair.

In retrospect… aside from his blood red skin and empty yellow socket eyes… he looked normal enough.

Though no human on earth had hair that naturally orange.

Haruhi sighed again, walking briskly to the back of the class room and taking her normal seat between the two twins, opening up her AP Biology book and skipping to there current chapter.

Genetics.

_Joy. _

-XXXXX-

An ocean, and practically a continuant away, an older man pushed his wheelchair up the ramp of a privately owned, military _grade_, SR-71, a handsome young man in dark red sunglasses and an African beauty with snow white hair flanking him on either side.

The older man looked up from his wheelchair as he reached the top of the ramp, eyes directed at the African woman.

"Orora did you contact Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin?"

"Yes professor." The woman answered immediately. "They seemed wholly unaware… but agreed to speak with us."

The man nodded, a wary smile crossing his face.

"Well than we can only hope for the best."

The ramp lifted slowly, and the sound of engines firing up filled the hanger, the roof parting slowly to reveal the clear blue sky above them.

* * *

><p><strong>note to all of you who don't read the manga so you don't think i'm making stuff up: Seizaburo Tachibana is a cannon character. he is one of Kyoya's three personal guardsservants. his main job is tying people up that annoy Kyoya... In my opinion he's a bit strange (him and the other two gaurds will be mentioned in the future. as well as both Kyoya's brother and father, and possibly his sister. also yes Tachibana has a daughter. this is cannon.**

**also. i have not yet mentioned any OC's in this story :D guess how i pulled that off? ok i'll tell you... the Kiku mentioned in chapter 1 and the Aurther mentioned in this chapter... they're not OC's... they are camo appearances from hetalia characters XD Don't worry it's not a three way cross-over... i just couldn't resist pointing it out... a couple of you already caught it :P **

**as alwats please review :)**


End file.
